My kuroshitsuji one-shots
by Yasmin Moon
Summary: So these are some one-shots I'm writing on! Read to find out, there are mysteries, horror, romance, friendship.. a little bit of everything, so sit back and enjoy. WARNING: yaoi, bad language (just a little, don't worry), and might contain a little violence in some of the one-shots. You have been warned


**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

 ** _Short horror story_**

 _The trees swinged, the wind howled. Suddenly, a bright light lights up the young earls room. His pale skin looked even paler know._ _He was asleep, but little did he know what was coming next.._

 _In Ciels dream_

 _It was dark, everything! Ciel couldn't see any details in the tunnel he walked down.. The tunnel didn't seem to have any end. No light. Nothing._

"Hello?" _The young earl asked as he took step after step forward. The tunnel was cold, ice cold and it just seemed to continue forever.._

"Is anybody here? Answer me!!" _He shouted frustrated, tho actually, he felt scared and alone. But he didn't want to admit that._

 _He stubbornly took step after step._

"WHY DOESN'T THIS BLOODY TUNNEL END?!" _He shouted. It was when the whispers started._

 _"Ciel.."_

"Who- who's there?" _He asked, this time not able to hold the fear in. He was shaking, and the tunnel was only getting colder and colder.._

 _"You're unclean"_

 _The whisper echoed through the tunnel in a evil tone._ _Ciel stopped. That was the last whisper he could take. The walls of the tunnel felt now like they became smaller and smaller, with no way out._

"No! PLEASE HELP ME!" _Ciel cried, desperate to find a way out._ "Please.. PLEASE!!" _He shouted, cried. It became even colder and darker now._

"Sebastian" _He finally said, with no strength in his voice anymore. He collapsed to the ice cold floor and got surrounded by darkness.._

 _End of Ciels dream_

 _-THUNDER NOISE-_

Ciel woke up, screaming in horror. He looked around the room, horrified, as he didn't know where he was anymore.

He felt tears running down his cheeks. He felt the sweat on his forehead, forming drops that fell down on his pillow and blanket.

The door opened with a small sound, and Ciel looked at the door in horror. He still didn't know where he was.

"Are you alright, young master?" Sebastian asked concerned.

It was at that moment Ciel knew where he was. He was safe in his room, it all was just a nightmare. Ciel sighed in relief, his breathing still unstable after the nightmare.

"Yes, I'm alright.. it was j- just a nightmare" Ciel said with a shaking voice.

Sebastian walked over to Ciels bedside. "Do you want to drink something, perhaps?" He asked the boy.

"No thanks, I'm fine" Ciel said. He took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"Are you sure, young master?" Sebastian said and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure" Ciel sighed. He looked down in shame, he couldn't display this kind of weakness to Sebastian.. or anyone else in that matter!

"Well, I shall wish you a good night then, young master" Sebastian said and helped Ciel with the blanket.

"Good night" Ciel mumbled and closed his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled slightly. "But young master, you know I don't sleep" He said quietly, and left the room.

The door was closed again, and Ciel tried to find sleep. But at the same time, he was now afraid of falling asleep again, in case he would see the nightmare again..

Tho there wasn't anything he could do to stop the nightmares, they still came back every night.

-knock knock-

Ciel opened his eyes in confusion. Was that a knock? He sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the bedside.

-knock knock-

"Yes?.." Ciel asked, still confused. Could it be someone of the servants?

Ciel looked at the door. As soon as he responded, the knocking stopped. He looked down and sighed, 'guess it's just my imagination' he thought.

He lifted his legs back up in the bed, and sighed again. If this was how the night was going to be..

-knock knock-

Ciel looked up at the door, as fast as he could. His eyes widened, and his breath got unstable.

This could definitely NOT be his imagination.

-knock knock, knock knock-

"Yes, what is it??" He asked frustrated. If this was one of the servants playing a prank on him then that was not funny!

'It stopped again, huh?' He thought. This time, he wasn't going to brush it off.

The clock was the only sound left in the room. No other sound was heard.

"This is ridiculous.." Ciel muttered and swung his legs back on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

-knock knock-

He opened his eyes again.

"YES, COME IN!!" He shouted in all frustration.

-the door opened-

Ciels eyes widened in horror. There was no one behind the door.

But the fear soon changed to anger, thinking this was a prank to scare him.

Well he wasn't going to let that bloody person win this game!

He swung his legs over the bed and stood up. There wasn't going to be any monster anyways, and Ciel honestly didn't care right know.

'I've had just enough of this..' he thought, as he sneaked to the door.

"Hah! Now I've got-"

"You?.." He said after a short silence. He was sure he heard all those knocks! And the door had even opened!

"What the..?" He said confused and frustrated.

He walked forward down the hallway.

He gave then finally up and went back to his room. He looked at his bedroom door a moment.

It was closed.

'But I never closed.. ' Ciel thought looking confused at the door. 'Maybe it was Sebastian.. ' he thought.

He opened the door carefully and peeked in.

Tho he didn't peek for long, he quickly stumbled back from the door.

'What the bloody hell was that?!' He thought as the panic took over him. What had he witnessed? What kind of creature looked like that??

"Young master?" Sebastian asked confused. He was on his way to check on Ciel, but instead he found him on the floor, opposite to the bedroom door, in panic.

"Wha- " Ciel said and jumped up. He hadn't noticed Sebastian.

"Why are you here, young master? Shouldn't you be in your bed?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow. If this was something Ciel usually did then, he needed to change that.

"I- I saw something.. " Ciel said as he looked at the door. "Sebastian?"

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Wa- was it you wh- who knocked?" Ciel asked. He needed to get answers.

"No, my lord. Has there been any knocking?" Sebastian asked, now confused himself. If there would have been knocking then he should have heard it.

"Yes there was! You're saying you didn't hear it??" Ciel asked frustrated.

"No, I didn't hear it, my lord" Sebastian said.

"Are you playing? Is this some kind of _prank_??" Ciel hissed.

"No, it's not a prank, my lord" Sebastian said.

Ciel snapped at this. How did he dare?

"Don't lie to me!!" Ciel hissed. He glared at Sebastian.

"But young master, I've never lied to you" Sebastian said with a slight smirk.

"It's not funny!" He shouted in the butlers face.

Sebastians expression turned grave serious. "Young master, I've never lied to you, and this knocking is something I don't know anything about" He then said with a cold and serious tone.

"Then who..?" Ciel asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, my lord" Sebastian then said in his usual calm voice. "You also said you saw something, my lord?"

"Yes.. it was a creature I have never seen before" Ciel said with fear in his voice.

"Then should I check your room, young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes.."

Sebastian opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around. "I believe here is nothing to fear, my lord" He then said turning around so he could see the boy.

"Ok" Ciel said. 'I just know there was something.. But if it wasn't Sebastian, then who was it? And what was that creature in my room from before?' Ciel thought as he looked around suspiciously.

Sebastian tucked the boy in and wished good night. Then he went out of the room and closed the door.

Ciel closed his eyes. Finally, there was going to be peace and quiet. Still, he had that burning fear in his chest.

-Knock Knock-

Ciel opened his eyes once again. This creature wasn't going to leave him anytime soon, was it?

'Maybe if I ignore it then it will go away' He thought. He shut his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds in the room. Instead, he focused on the storm outside.

-Knock Knock-

Ciel signed with a shaking breath. 'Just ignore it, just ignore it'

 _"Knock.. knock.. Ciel"_

Ciel started shaking. Oh please, this couldn't be real! If he called Sebastian, would the creature still be there, or would it disappear?

He tried to call on Sebastian, but his voice was already locked. He couldn't speak.

 _"Knock Knock, Ciel"_

He tried to ignore the woman's voice calling on him. The only one left of the servants who could do this to him was Mey-Rin, but she definitely did not sound that creepy and ghostly.

 _"Fine"_

'Fine? What's that suppose to mean now??' Ciel thought in panic.

- _the door opened-_

Ciel felt heavy breathing coming closer and closer. He tried to control his own breathing, but it didn't help.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't even move a muscle. He cursed himself in his mind for not being brave.

 _-Knock Knock-_

It was now knocking on his bedside.

'Please' was the only thing Ciel could think right now.

- _Knock Knock-_

He tried a last time to call on Sebastian, but his mouth didn't open, no sound could be heard.

He felt cold flesh touch his shoulder, the feeling traveling through his body. Feeling of fear.

The flesh touched now his neck, slowly getting colder and colder. The flesh started now to hold tighter around Ciels neck, so he couldn't almost breath.

'Is this.. The last.. thing.. '

Suddenly he heard a mumbling. A voice he couldn't recognize at first, but slowly the voice became more clear.

Ciel knew who this was.

"Young master?"

Ciel opened his eyes. The feeling of the flesh disappeared into thin air, the woman's voice and the knocking disappeared too.

"Young master" Sebastian sighed out of relief.

"What.. what happened?" Ciel asked.

"You had a nightmare, my lord" Sebastian replied.

"What?..no, it was.. real" Ciel said. He knew it happened for real, at least it felt so.

"No it wasn't, you screamed about some knocking while you were asleep, young master" Sebastian said and raised an eyebrow.

"Then.. what's the time?" Ciel asked.

"It's three in the morning, young lord" Sebastian said.

Ciel looked up at the demon in confusion. So it wasn't real then..

"Well, if you don't need anything my lord, then I'll wish good night" Sebastian said and stood up from the bedside.

"Wait.." Ciel quickly said and pulled Sebastian in the sleeve so the older male was forced to sit back again.

"Yes, my lord?"

Ciel hugged the demon. He didn't care what anyone thought of it at that moment.

"Young lord?-"

"Shut up" Ciel said with his face hurried in Sebastians neck.

"Yes, my master" Sebastian said and smirked. He pulled away from the hug and cupped Ciels face. He leaned in so much his lips brushed the younger males ears. "Now, you should get some sleep, my lord"

Ciel blushed furiously. "Don't come so close.. " He mumbled slightly embarrassed.

Sebastian stood up and tucked the boy in. "Good night, my lord" He said and walked out the door. He closed the door silently.

Ciel closed his eyes. What a relief..

 _-Knock knock..-_

 **Hello!**

 **These are just some short stories :3**

 **ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE**

 **so I'm sorry if my grammar is bad :3**

 **but you're always free to correct me :)**

 **AND I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER/KUROSHITSUJI!**

 **Yana Toboso does :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This was the first story, and I know it says short 'horror' story. It might not be that scary.. so I'm sorry if I failed in the 'horror' part.**

 **All feedback is appreciated :3**

 **Yes, there might come up scenes or hints about some ships and if your uncomfortable with gay pairings then I advice you not to read these :3**

 **I'll probably update soon :3**

 **Oh yes and I've planned that all of these stories should be one shots.. :3**

 **Otherwise**

 **Hugs:Yasmin**

 ** _And don't forget.._**

 ** _knock knock.._**


End file.
